Amy's Diary
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic was sad that Amy died of a broken heart, and now realized he loved her so much. He keeps Amy's diary close to his heart. Really sad.


**Amy's Diary**

Sonic was feeling sad that Amy died of a broken heart. He felt guilty for rejecting her and it was his entire fault. Tails gave him the diary that belongs to Amy Rose to cheer him up. Sonic reads her diary.

_Diary Entry #1_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first memory of the day that I first met Sonic the Hedgehog. He saved me from Metal Sonic on Little Planet. I think I have found my first true love. _

_Amy Rose _

Sonic remembered how he first met her. As a kid, she was like a crazy fan for Sonic. Asking to marry him, and stuff like that and all he does is run away from her.

He turns to the next page.

_Diary Entry #2_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had tried to ask him on a date with me, but every time I get close to him he runs away. Probably he's just shy. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to try again._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic felt guilty for rejecting her to go on a date with her. He should have gone out with her. But she's dead.

He remembered that he always spends time with Sally his girlfriend from Freedom Fighters, but not with Amy. All he could see in Amy's eyes were sadness, loneliness, and heart broken. He felt like a jerk to her. Dating Sally wasn't fun at all; he broke up with her that she was with Monkey Khan.

_Diary Entry #3_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was looking for Sonic to come to my birthday party, but he was with his girlfriend Sally. He promised me that he'll be at my birthday party, but he lied. This was the worst birthday ever! _

_Amy Rose_

Sonic's ears droop down for remembering how bad he was for not showing up on her birthday party. Because he was dating Sally and he forgot about Amy's birthday. He tried to make it up to her but she was very mad, and she pulls out her hammer and chases him. Sonic sighs sadly.

_Diary Entry #4_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sonic was still dating Sally; I was all alone with no one to love. I really didn't like Sally because she treats me like crap for being his girlfriend. I tried to tell Sonic that Sally is a selfish princess but he didn't believe me._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic remember that day when his girlfriend Sally, cheated on him with another guy. And Amy was right; Sally was a selfish princess. He broke up with Sally that day. He should have trusted Amy but he didn't. He felt really stupid for not believing Amy.

_Diary Entry #5_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been years that I tried so hard to impress Sonic, but he runs away again. My heart was breaking apart. I felt like I was having a heart attack or something. This wasn't good._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic was so ashamed of breaking her heart by running away from her. Sonic's tear fell on the diary page. He really knew that she really loved him with all her heart, but he didn't return his feelings to her.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I didn't mean to break your heart" Sonic sobbed quietly and turns to the next page.

_Diary Entry #6_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was feeling sick, I was burning up. I don't know what's wrong with me. My heart beat was slowing down, I felt like I was going to die. I don't know what's happening to me. Sonic please help me._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic didn't know that Amy was having a heart problem. He might of guess that she was feeling heartbroken. He was so ashamed that he wasn't there for her. He wished he could turn back in time and help her but it was too late. She was gone.

"What have I done to you Ames? I didn't mean it" Sonic's voice cracked with sadness.

_Diary Entry #7_

_Dear Diary,_

_My heart was begging me to find Sonic. I don't know why, but I did what my heart told me to. I found Sonic and I told him to spend some time with me. But he did something that was very cruel. He pushed me down to the ground and said those harsh words at me. I couldn't believe he was so cold to me. I felt my heart was about to explode. Sonic left me there and all I did was run back home. _

_Amy Rose_

Sonic's lip was trembling with sadness at what he did to Amy was very harsh. He didn't mean to hurt Amy like that.

_Diary Entry #8_

_Dear Diary,_

_The other day that Sonic yelled at me and broke my heart, I didn't want to see him again. So I stayed home and never come out. How could he say 'I don't love you' at me. I loved him with all my heart. And right now my heart is like stabbed into pieces. What can I do?_

_Amy Rose_

_Diary Entry #9_

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't take it anymore. My heart is slowing me down, I felt like I was going to die. I guess I am going to die and leave this world. Even Sonic, but I still love him. My life is so misery._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic sobbed at this page, he figured out that Amy Rose died from a broken heart and no one was there to comfort her. He should have been there.

"Amy, why did you have to go where I can't follow?" Sonic sobbed in tears.

_Diary Entry #10_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last page for writing my diary. I guess this is it; I'm slowly dying. When I'm dead, tell my friends that I will miss them all. Including Sonic; tell him that I will always love him very much. Sonic, I will never forget you; I will always love you even if you still don't love me. If you're reading my diary, keep it with you close to your heart. Don't ever forget me, Sonic. I will always be with you in your heart. _

_Love, Amy Rose_

Sonic closed the diary and held it close to his heart, sobbing in sadness.

"Oh, Amy I love you so much. I wish I have told you but I didn't. Please forgive me Ames" Sonic whispered quietly with tears.

"I love you my beautiful Rose" Sonic said.

"_I love you too my blue love_" a ghost of Amy standing behind him and disappeared into thin air.

The End.

* * *

**I wrote this story 2 months ago. **

**I know it's impossible to die of a broken heart, but i came up with it. **

**Poor Sonic, he loved Amy so much. :(**


End file.
